fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
C.I.N.D.Y
---- '''C.I.N.D.Y.' (シー.イー.エヌ.ディー.ワイ, Shī. Ī. Enu. Dī. Wai ) also known as Cybertronic Intelligence comprising of Nebulous information, Didactic speech and Yente ' ''(電算高英明成る莫大知識教育的口兼噂, Densan Kōeimei Naru Bakudai Chishiki Kyōikuteki Kuchi-ken Uwasa) is a cybertronic artificial intelligence that was designed and created by Shin Inari to assist him both in his business and combat; as well as allow him to maintain his civilian life. C.I.N.D.Y. was created by Shin after he saw no point in appointing a human as his personal assistant who would also work as a manager and look over his secret projects as well as prevent other A.I's from turning rogue. C.I.N.D.Y. was not only made to reduce human effort and make his life easier but also as a "friend" of sorts, to keep him company and prevent him from turning insane. It would seem that she prefers being called 'C.I.N.D.Y' over '''Cindy (真出意, Shindì). She was also meant to track down and keep tabs on people who create technology similar to his or weaponize them and make sure they don't use it for their own personal gain or for evil. Other than her ability process and access information at unprecedented rate, ability to perform tasks with superhuman proficiency and remarkable intelligence, according to Shin, C.I.N.D.Y. also brings the "female touch" to the table and humanizes him. Due to being somewhat self-aware, she is also prone to making jokes and secretly finds it's pleasing whenever Shin refers to as his Girl Cin (女子シーイーエヌ, Onago Shīenu) '''. She is also particularly capable of hacking into and disrupting other A.I's, thus making her the "superior AI". History Appearance Personality Abilities Normal Form '''Cyberpathy: *'Superior Perception': *'Instant Download': *'GPS Tracking': *'Instant Learning': *'Electrocommunication': *'Apophenia': Electromagnetic Interference: Techno-Empathy: Scanning: *'Threat Assessment': System Overloading: Techno-Empathy: C.I.N.D.Y 2.0 C.I.N.D.Y 2.0 Armored Construct: Shin later on created a physical-armor like metallic body for C.I.N.D.Y and uploaded her programming and conscious into it, thus giving birth to "C.I.N.D.Y 2.0". As he did not trust any of the other A.I's and sentries created before and specially the one's designed by Antonio Stryker, this became a crucial reason to why Shin went out of his way to give C.I.N.D.Y a physical form; one that could also protect him and his family when needed. Her "weaponized-armor" gives her several new abilities; making it "cutting edge" and using a modified power-cell known as D.I.T node (Directrix Integrated Technological Node) that is based off the A.E.G.I.S. Magic Core but is much smaller and energy efficient. However, unlike the A.E.G.I.S. core, it also grants the user or people in proximity to temporarily gain control over magnetic fields to levitate or create weak-force fields; in order to fend off attackers for a short period of time. The body of the armor was made from an iron-titanium-gold alloy integrated with lead-cadmium alloy and has an anti-icing casing based shell made of deicing fluid coated nano-rhenium diboride complex on a thin ductile sheet of zinag. *'Graviton Control': *'Tri-Exawatt Lasers': *'Metallic Body/Great Durability': **'Anti-Icing Outer-Shell': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Limited-Self Repairing System': *'Scanning': **'Threat Assessment': *'Techno-Empathy': *'Miniature Sonic Cannon': *'Flight': *'Self-Detonation': Trivia *According to Shin, C.I.N.D.Y's appearance is based off of Athena; the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, olive cultivation and crafts. Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mage Category:Horizon Industries Category:Inventions